finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Nhà ngục D-District
'Nhà ngục D-District ' là một địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII. The prison is used to hold political prisoners. D-District Prison may be lowered into, or raised out of, the surrounding desert sands by controls located inside it. There are several Triple Triad card players imprisoned here. Story Squall and his friends are imprisoned in D-District prison after their assassination attempt on Ultimecia (as Edea) in Deling City has failed. Squall is being tortured by Seifer, who questions him about the true purpose of SeeD, under the orders of Ultimecia (who wishes to discover the purpose of SeeD). However, Squall is unable to answer the questions. Seifer tells him about his romantic dream about being a Sorceress' Knight. Squall then passes out due to the pain. A while later, Squall regains consciousness and is rescued by Moombas. The rest of the party is thrown in a cell, their weapons confiscated. However, Zell realizes that not only is it impossible to confiscate his weapons (as they are his fists), but he can also make use of the knowledge of Ward, who worked as a janitor in the prison and whose eyes he had seen through, to escape, and while he is beaten up by a few guards, he succeeds, and manages to bring back the confiscated weapons to Quistis and Selphie. Irvine Kinneas, on orders from General Caraway, comes to the prison to take Rinoa away, but she forces him to turn around and come back for the others. Irvine eventually complies and arrives to find a full jail-break going on. He helps the party to escape by telling them the way out and holding back the guards and they barely escape before the prison sinks back into the sand. Layout ;Top-side Catwalks: The only known means of access between the three 'spires' of the prison. During the drilling phase where the three spires will drill into the ground the catwalks will withdraw into the spires. ;Interrogation Room: As the name implies this room is used for interrogating prisoners. Situated a level or two above the Cell levels one of this room's most notable possessions is a wall rack that, when a prisoner is tied to it, sends currents of electricity through the prisoner as a form of torture. ;Cell Levels: The Cell Levels make up the majority of at least one of the three drilling spires that make up the prison. Some levels are devoted to General Population Cells are are accessible by numerous catwalks that spiral down through the spire. Other levels are devoted solely to Solitary Cells which are hung together in the lower levels of the spire where the only way to access them is to use a crane to move the box-like cells to a readily accessible level. ;General Population Cells: General population cells are for the general criminal of Galbadia that are not regarded as a high security risk if they were to mingle with the other prisoners. As such they are designed to accommodate more then one prisoner. There are up to twelve levels devoted entirely to general population cells. Each easily accessible by guards and janitors. ;Solitary Cells: These cells are reserved for the more dangerous prisoners who can't be risked mingling with the general population. Each cell is an isolated box which is hung amongst others in a grid within the spire. These cells can only be accessed by moving them with a crane to one of the higher levels. Location Musical Themes *"Jailed", the seventh track of the OST's disc 2, "is as monotonous as a jail theme can get", said a review. *"Rivals", the eighteenth track of the OST's disc 2, was played during Squall's interrogation in the Interrogation Room. Other Locales Dingo Desert Train Station A train station possibly used for simple cargo transfer is within driving distance from the prison facility and is linked with the main rail system. Squall Leonhart and two other members of his group use the station to hijack a train to get to Balamb Garden. Gallery File:8b-prison.jpg|Facility Concept File:8b-prison_1.jpg|Facility Concept File:8b-prison_2.jpg|Facility Bridge Concept Trivia *During the prison escape, it is explicitly mentioned (and shown) that magic does not work in the prison due to an anti-magic field. However, not long after, the party fights Biggs and Wedge, and all of the battle participants are capable of casting magic without any difficulty. Furthermore, directly after the battle, it is announced throughout the prison that the anti-magic field is being deactivated, dispelling the possibility it had been turned off prior to the fight. *Various signs in the D-District Prison spell "Galbadia" as "Garbadia". Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII